Unnatural encounters
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Something weird has been happening around school lately, the girls become suspicious and after the disappearance with three certain trouble makers, they decide it's finally time to investigate, only, nothing is ever that easy right? Reds, Blues and Greens. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY! SO! NEW STORY! YOU'RE ALL WELCOME!**

**Akane: ANOTHER PPGZ STORY 8'D! **

**Summary: Something weird has been happening around school lately, the girls become suspicious and after the disappearance with three certain trouble makers, they decide it's finally time to investigate, only, nothing is ever that easy right?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own PPGZ!**

**Pairings: CounterpartxCounterpart! Basically, reds, blues and greens!**

**ENJOY! **

**x-x-x**

_(Oh baby, we all know we're not normal,_

_Why don't we just be not normal together?)_

"Momoko-san, are you sure we should be doing this?" a young petite blonde asked, sky blue eyes showing concern as she went closer towards her two friends, she wore a white hoodie which was clearly one size too big for the blonde, she wore black skinny jeans along with light blue converse, her hood was up, shielding her head from the rain as she ran.

"Of course it is Miyako! We're the Powerpuff girls Z after all! It's our duty!" Momoko exclaimed, her unusual neon pink eyes wide as she continued running along with her, ginger hair tucked into her own black hoodie, she wore black leggings with light pink socks sticking out, wearing a pair of white converse.

The third girl simply rolled her emerald green eyes as she too was forced to run, her green baseball cap, protecting her from the rain. "This is ridiculous! Why can't we just transform and fly there? We'd get to school a hell of a lot quicker if we did." She wore a light grey hoodie, wearing black skinny denim pants, her feet were shielded with her light green converse.

"Because! We'll get even more wet! Besides, we're almost there." Momoko responded.

"I seriously picked the worst day to straighten my hair" Miyako said sighing, praying that her hood alone would be enough to protect her hair.

"It'll be fine" Kaoru waved it off "Remind me again why we're running around in the rain at eleven o'clock at night to go back to school, on a Friday? I should be at home watching TV or some shit." Kaoru complained

"Because we need to find out if this ghost business at school is true! Kaoru, it's our job. Sakura-chan seemed really scared when she had said that there were ghosts here! And you know what happened when that group of boys went to there at night to see if it was true," Momoko argued

"Momoko-san has a point, we haven't seen those three since, and it's been two weeks" Miyako spoke

"Exactly, we have to sort out what's going on" Momoko said as they climbed over their school fence.

"It could be a prank." Kaoru muttered as she climbed up,

"We need to be sure" Momoko said, sighing as she began to make her way down, now on the other side.

Miyako merely stared at the fence and turned to look at the door, seeing it wasn't locked she simply pushed it open and walked onto the other side causing Momoko to blink and Kaoru to stare, mouth agape.

The blonde looked sheepish as she shrugged "I saw it in a movie so I figured it would be worth a shot."

Kaoru just groaned as she slammed her head against the fence, causing it to shake slightly as the raven haired teen began to mutter, climbing down and going in through the door.

Momoko, already on the side merely face palmed at her own stupidity and shook her head "Whatever, now, how're we going to get in the actual building?" she asked as they walked towards it.

"If we just open it won't the school alarm system go off?" Miyako asked as Kaoru pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket

"Yeah, threes that" Momoko thought distastefully as she imagined herself trying to explain to the police about the situation.

"Wait, how'd the boys get in?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow in question

Momoko shrugged "Who knows, did Sakura say how she got in?"

Miyako shook her head "No, but I'm sure if those four got in then we shouldn't have too much of a problem"

Kaoru nodded in agreement "That's true, those other three boys were idiotic delinquent wanna-be's too

Momoko just rolled her eyes at Kaoru's language "Alright, wait. Is the security system even on?" the ginger haired teen asked

"I...I don't think so" Miyako responded

Kaoru just groaned "Oh my god. Can we just go in through that window then!" she then violently gestured towards the open window.

"Will we even be able to fit in there?" Momoko asked warily.

"Me and Miyako probably. I told you that you needed to stop eating too many sweets," Kaoru shrugged as she began to climb in.

"Hey-!"

"chill leader girl, once we're in we'll unlock the door from the inside." Kaoru rolled her eyes as she managed to get inside the building.

Momoko pouted as she watched Miyako climb in and happily take her hood off "finally!"

"I could totally fit in there," the ginger haired teen muttered

Miyako giggled "I'm sure Kaoru-san why just kidding Momo-chan, come on" the blonde held her hand out for the ginger haired teen to take, Momoko stared at it gratefully as she began to enter the building through the window.

"HA! I KNEW I WASN'T FAT!" Momoko yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards the raven haired teen.

"Shhh!" Both Kaoru and Miyako said in unison causing the candy queen to quickly cover her mouth with both her hands.

"We still don't know if anyone's here" Momoko muttered, causing an eye roll from Kaoru and a deep sigh from Miyako

"Shouldn't we transform though?" Miyako asked, confused as they began to walk down the corridor.

"We should," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes and yanking out her compact "I still don't get why we didn't just fly over the fence"

The ginger haired teen huffed, pulling out her own compact from her belt "Whatever" she muttered

"_HYPER BLOSSOM!"_

"_ROLLING BUBBLES!" _

"_POWERED BUTTERCUP!"_

Silence

"What the actual fuck" Kaoru muttered, opening her eyes. "why aren't we-?...why haven't we transformed!" she gaped, looking down seeing she was still in her jeans (The one thing the tomboy was thankful about, just thinking about wearing a skirt made her shudder)

"This is weird...I don't think this has ever happened before" the blonde murmured, frowning as she examined herself.

"It hasn't" Momoko confirmed, deeply concerned

"Try contacting the professor" the tomboy suggested

"No connection" Miyako said, already tapping away on her compact, "either that or he's just not responding"

The leader frowned "This isn't like him, the Professor would usually respond, no matter how late it'd be."

It was then the raven haired teen's eyes went wide "what the...did anyone shut the window?"

"What? No, of course not- wait...don't tell me," Momoko's pink eyes wide

"We're locked in basically," Miyako stated calmly

"Locked?!"

"We can't be locked in!"

"Quick! Kaoru! Get your hammer!"

"What- Momoko are you stupid?! Does it look like I'm transformed?"

"But I don't want to be stuck here!"

"Oh- So do you honestly think I do?"

"QUIET!"

Both teens immediately jumped and stopped their bickering to stare towards Miyako wearily; it was rare when the blonde teen would yell.

Miyako gestured the two to come closer as she had her ear pressed against a handcrafted wooden door, the designs were beautiful, Momoko noticed but quickly shook her head and also listened, pressing her own head close towards the door, Kaoru catching on fast.

"Is that..." the red head started, starting towards the door in shock

"Breathing" Miyako confirmed, nodded

"Why's it so loud? It almost sounds..." Kaoru trailed off before coughing slightly "not human," she finished

"I don't think it is, girls this is serious." Momoko said, frowning towards the door "Something strange is happening, and right now we're useless if we can't transform or contact the professor, we need to leave before we're caught, _now_."

Both teens knew their leader was right as they nodded in agreement "You're right Momoko-san, but the window's locked once again, what should we do?"

Momoko looked deep in thought before Kaoru's eyes light up "The roof!" she exclaimed

"How did could we forget? We transform there like every single school day." The blonde said, shaking her head

"Quick girls," the leader spoke, motioning towards the hallway as the three began to tiptoe quickly towards their destination, and Momoko lead the way with her cell phone light,

"I seriously hate the fact that we're at school, regardless if class isn't in session," Kaoru muttered displeasingly as she quietly walked up the stairs.

"Wait a second...Momoko do you even have the roof key with you?" Miyako asked questioningly as she turned towards their leader

"I should," she responded, distracted with the fact that the school was exceptionally dark "Come on," she spoke as they reached the top of the stairs, pulling out the key from her pocket as she placed it into the key hole and twisted,

"What the..." the ginger haired teen stared towards the door, a loud gulp could be heard

"What?" Kaoru asked

"It's not opening," Momoko answered laughing nervously

"What!" the raven haired teen stared towards the girl bowled over, as she hurriedly shoved the leader out of the way as Kaoru took her place, trying to frantically open the door "Shit!" she cursed "Why won't this god forsaken door just open-"

"That door won't open you know, it's fucking pointless, we tried."

All three girls turned around in shock as they stared stunned towards the certain three boys in front,

_They were the three missing boys_

**x-x-x**

**Me: OH WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW. I ACTUALLY WROTE IT. LOL I DIDN'T THINK THIS SHIT WOULD ACTUALLY BE UPLOADED.**

**Akane: omfg. Idek readers .-. thanks for reading, R N R! ^.^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OHMAHGOD CHAPTER TWO OF THAT HAUNTED SCHOOL FIC- **

**Akane: she doesn't even remember what it's called –face palm-**

**A/N: -coughs- - well, ANYWAYS! HERE'S CHAPTER 2! ENJOY MAH LLAMAS! **

**AGAIN, IT'S RATED T FOR SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer: Aria doesn't own PPGZ!**

**Warning: Some characters may seem slightly of character, I apologize.**

**Brick: Makoto**

**Boomer: Takashi**

**Butch: Jiro**

**Replying to reviews;**

**kimeko-chan123: Yes, the three boys were in the building xD Ahaha it's a secret c; read and you'll find out.**

**XxParanoidAngel121xX: Aha, I shall cx**

**Whiwee13: Yeah I love the Rowdyruff boys Z too omg.**

**And thank you Artic Queen, HikariMizukiAnimelover747, Noodles830, Whiwee13 and XxParanoidAngel121xX for following!**

**Thank you HikariMizukiAnimelover747 and Noodles830 for adding this story to their favourite's!**

**Keep reviewing! Enjoy! **

**x-x-x**

_(Oh don't worry,)_

"What the..." Kaoru said, gaping towards the three males who stood in front of them, specifically Kaoru was paying more attention towards the boy with jet black hair spiked up, his side bangs covering his right eye, but she could make out a piercing he wore on his right ear, He wore Black jeans with a chain hanging; he wore a black jacket with one forest green stripe on each of the sleeves. He had on green and black vans.

Kaoru blinked as she noticed both Momoko and Miyako staring towards the boys with equally confused stares.

Momoko seemed to be staring towards the boy with similar ginger hair as to hers, the tips of his hair barely touching his shoulders; he had on a red baseball cap facing backwards with a piercing on his right ear, his bangs messily spread on his forehead and he wore a red and black t-shirt, along with black jeans, his jacket, similar to the first boy expect his stripes seemed to be red, and he wore red Jordans, His eyes seemed to be blood red, but didn't look as if they meant any harm

The third boy had seemed to capture Miyako's attention with his messy blonde hair, it was hard but you could make out a piercing like the other two boys on his right ear, unlike the other two boys who actually wore their jackets; his was in his hand (though the blue stripes could be seen), revealing his short sleeved blue and black t-shit, he wore the same black jeans as the other two and stood with blue converse, his eyes were a dark blue.

"Y-You're the-!" Momoko started, pointing an accusing finger towards the three

"-the idiots who decided to sneak into school and night!" Kaoru finished for her, glaring towards the three.

"Uh, babe, yeah. You're doing the exact same thing as us," the boy with raven hair spoke, rolling his forest green eyes

"He has a point Kaoru," Miyako said shrugging

"Point or not we actually had a reason to come here," Momoko said, stepping in

"So did we," the blonde boy said,

"Oh yeah? Well what is it?" Kaoru pressed on

"None of your business!" the redheaded male snapped

Miyako sighed, shaking her head, but blinked as a sound of shuffling could be heard behind the door, it appeared however that no one had noticed.

"Guys?" Miyako muttered, afraid that if she spoke to loud that whoever was behind the door would hear, not that it mattered, they could probably hear the four's bickering from miles away.

"Guys!" Miyako spoke, a little more louder, but again they all were either too caught up in their little argument to notice or that they were downright ignoring her.

Now, irritated with the lack of response the blonde spoke "SHUT UP!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the blonde as she placed a finger to her lips with one hand and pointed towards the door with the other,

As everyone began to press their heads against the wall growling could be heard,

"What the fuck..." Kaoru whispered,

"Shit," the redheaded male spoke, scowling towards the door "He's back,"

"what- whose back-" Momoko was cut off with his hand pressed firmly against her mouth to prevent further noises from escaping, the back of her head pressed against his chest, the candy queen was about to bite the male's hand but stopped noticing just how serious the situation actually was.

Kaoru, who also seemed to sense to mood, became extremely quiet and focussed on listening for any additional sounds from the other side of the door,

"We can't let him see you three," The raven haired boy spoke as he grabbed a hold of a flabbergasted Kaoru, yanking her down the stairs, causing the tomboy to be forced to run along with him, her free hand holding her baseball cap in place as it was practically falling of her head due to how fast they were going,

As Kaoru turned she noticed both her best friends experiencing the same thing as the six were running down the stairs.

"This is so bizarre," Miyako said, as she looked back towards the door, hardly minding the fact that the blonde haired male had taken her hand and was running down the stairs, with her trailing behind.

"Get used to it," the blonde boy replied with a light laugh,

"they shouldn't have too," the ginger haired male said through gritted teeth as he continued to run down, holding onto Momoko's hand with a secure grip "You three shouldn't have came,"

"Oh? And why not carrot top- and what the fuck are your names." Kaoru said, her head turned around slightly to glare at the boy with the red baseball cap on,

"We'll have plenty of time for introductions later," the male with green eyes spoke, abruptly stopping causing the poor tomboy to bump into his back,

Miyako stifled a giggle with a hand in front of her mouth, clearly amused with the scene, along with the boy with a darker shade of blue eyes as herself.

The male with ginger hair went over and opened the door, to which Momoko noticed was their homeroom, as the gang quickly walked inside and quietly shut the door Momoko immediately went towards her desk, opening the draw and pulling out a packet of marshmallows, closed the draw and sat on her desk table, opening the packet and placing the light pink cylinder shape into her mouth.

"So, now that we're safe for now, what're your names?" Momoko asked, raising an eyebrow and oblivious towards the fact that they were all staring at her as if she had just murdered the queen of England.

"Momoko...we're at an abandoned high school late at night, with a possible psycho chasing after us and you've decided that this is the perfect time to start eating." Miyako stated calmly,

"Yes, why? What's wrong with it?" Momoko asked, eyebrows furred in confusion as everyone face palmed,

The ginger haired male was the first to recover as he coughed "Anyway, to answer your previous question I'm Makoto, these are my brothers Takashi and Jiro," he introduced, indicating with his thumb.

"Momoko," the girl with neon pink eyes said, a small smile on her face before turning towards her other two friends "Miyako and Kaoru," she introduced, as she nodded towards the two, indicating who they were.

"Great, now that the introductions are over," Kaoru said, walking towards the teacher's desk and pulling out her phone from of the draws, "So, what the fuck is going on? Why haven't you guys been going to school if you've been here all along," she asked

"Yeah, funny story," Jiro started, grinning,

"Oh, trust me; considering the mood, we'd love a good comedy,"

"Alright, alright," Takeshi spoke, "But it's not going to be pretty,"

"We're at a high school at one in the morning; of course it's not going to be pretty." Momoko stated, now munching on potato chips

"Fine, just calm down," Jiro said

"We were just messing around, seriously. You know that girl...what's her name? Sandy? Saki?" Takashi thought

"Sakura?" Miyako offered

"Yeah her," Makoto said "When she mentioned something about ghosts we had to come see for ourselves okay?"

_Flashback~_

"_Dude, you have got to be kidding me," Jiro spoke, staring up towards the abandoned building,_

"_Look, we'll be in and out in like ten minutes, we just need to see if what that girl said was true or if it was just some stupid prank," Makoto spoke, rolling his eyes and he opened the door, walking in the building-_

_End of flashback~_

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD UP!" Kaoru started

"What?" Jiro spoke, clearly annoyed with the interruption,

"You guys just...opened the door and walked in?" the tomboy stated, raising an eyebrow towards the three.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"...I knew going in through that window would be pointless, whatever, continue."

"...Okay then? Anyway continuing on from how we were RUDELY interrupted," Takashi said causing Kaoru to roll her eyes.

_Resuming Flashback~_

"_I still can't believe we're doing this at three in the morning though." Takashi spoke, yawning, _

"_Yeah, for once I'm with the blonde" _

"_Hey!"_

"_Shut up," Makoto spoke, rolling his blood red eyes, used to their pointless bickering._

"_Hey...what the hell was that?" Jiro asked, frowning as he turned around, listening closely the boys heard shuffling._

"_Wait a second-" _

_There was a bright light, temporarily blinding the three males _

"_Argh! I can't see!"_

"_what the fuck is happening?"_

"_I can freaking see! Where the hell are you fuckers!" _

_End of flashback~_

"And we've been in school every day since then, funny thing is we can't actually leave." Makoto said, frowning.

"What? That's stupid, if you've been here for the past 2 weeks then why hasn't anyone been able to see you all?" Kaoru questioned, narrowing her light green eyes towards the three

"No one really can," Takashi answered, shrugging "we've been trying to get everyone's attention for days, later on we just...gave up,"

"Then how come we can see you?" Miyako asked, tilting her head slightly towards the side like a confused puppy.

"We seriously don't know." Jiro answered, his features pulled into a frown

"Do you three seriously expect us to believe that shit?" Kaoru sneered,

"No wait, Kaoru, they might be telling the truth." Momoko said, taking her rightful role as the leader and placing her hand onto her shoulder.

"What-! Momoko, you can't possibly tell me that you're actually buying this-"

"But Kaoru, it's not like new Townsville is actually known for being 'normal'," This time Miyako stepped in, "With what their saying it's actually pretty usual compared to a 7ft talking monkey, who creates inventions to beat us-" Miyako coughed, quickly attempting to covering up her mistake "I mean the Powerpuff girls Z, not to mention he's green."

Kaoru merely rolled her emerald green eyes "...I suppose you're right," she agreed, sighing.

"Great, now that we've gotten that out of the way, you three need to stay as far away from the thing after us as possible." Makoto quickly butted in

"Yeah, but why? What is so important that it can't find us?" Momoko asked, frowning

"It's so you don't end up like us,"

"W-Wait, what do you mean-"

A loud crash could be heard causing all six heads to turn in shock towards the door,

"Butch- I mean, Jiro! Takashi! Get them out of here. Now." The seriousness of Makoto's tone had said it all as the boys quickly nodded their heads, grabbing a hold of the girls and running out,

"Wait-! What the-"

"You guys can't-!"

"Wait a fucking minute!-"

Momoko got out of Jiro's grip and turned to look at the ginger haired male "Makoto what are you-"

"Go!"

**x-x-x**

**A/N: Woah. o-o' Wonder what the fuck is going to happen, **

**Akane: o-o;; -noms on popcorn- who knows? **

**A/N: I obviously don't. Anyways! Thanks for reading! **

**Everyone: R N R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: .GEE. UPDATES! I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING. HOLY FUCK! AND THREE UPDATES IN A WEEK. WELL DONE ME. I SERIOUSLY DESERVE A PAT ON THE BACK FOR THIS-**

**Akane: -.-...she talks too much o-o' –sips pepsi- Alright, welcome to chapter 3 of Unnatural encounters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own PPGZ **

**Replies to comments; **

**Noodles830: Ahaha! Same here omg, anyways thanks xD**

**XxParanoidAngel121xX: I will c:**

**Whiwee13: Ahaha really? I just felt like replying this way would be easier so I tried it. c: Aha thanks.**

**kimeko-chan123: -Also eating popcorn- Ahaha c: Alright, I'll do that ^^ thanks.**

**KurenaiAkanexX: Of course you'd decide to eat a cupcake during a review xD and Omfg yeah It would o-o; **

**A/N: Everyone in this fanfics will get their own equal parts together, reds, blues and greens; it's all equal okay? They'll all get scenes together alone. **

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

_(And I will give you all my heart, _

_So we can start it all over again,)_

Miyako stared in confusion towards the classroom that they were once in "Where's Momoko-san?" she muttered; Kaoru, hearing her turned to face the blonde "what's that about Momoko?"

"She's not here, where is she?" Miyako asked in obvious concern,

"She's probably with Makoto, don't worry about it, he'll keep her safe! For now, let's just get somewhere safe," Jiro replied,

The blonde felt strange, it was as if she was in a completely different environment even though she had been going to the very same high school for years now, the hallways seemed utterly endless as did the amount of doors they past, stairways everywhere, Miyako was beginning to question if they even were in the same school that herself and the girls had broken into.

As the blonde was so lost in thought she had failed to notice that they had entered the janitor's closet, and with the four of them squashed into one closet, Miyako was forced to be sandwiched in-between Kaoru and Takashi,

"Ugh, this isn't working we need to- what the...JIRO GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" Kaoru screeched, her face red with outrage

A snicker could be heard which the blonde could only assume was from Jiro,

Miyako resisted the urge to sigh, deciding she didn't want to take part in the two's bickering. As the blue Powerpuff girl decided to examine their surroundings (which wasn't easy considering the fact that the light was off and that the closet door was only slightly open allowing a crack of light to beam through,) she had gratefully noticed an air vent above them on the ceiling. Quickly thanking the ramen Gods Miyako nudged Takashi who blinked down at her with his dark blue eyes, once he had gotten her attention Miyako indicated towards the vent above them, and his eyes went wide as a boyish grin took over his face,

"Hey guys!" Takashi spoke, his voice causing the two to turn around to look at him

"What." the two deadpanned in unison, Kaoru inwardly cringed noticing the two had spoken the same word at the same time, if Momoko where here she would instantly yell something about it being a sign, but Jiro seemed normal about the whole ordeal as he just raised an eyebrow towards his brother in question

The blonde haired male merely continued to grin as he pointed upwards, causing both raven haired teens to look up towards just what he was indicating towards.

"Oh dude- woah. When'd you notice that? I didn't know you were that vigilant." Jiro spoke

Takashi merely shrugged "Actually, Miyako found it,"

"Well that explains it."

"Shut up."

Kaoru rolled her lime green eyes, she was not that affected by their ridiculous argument as she was much to use to it with her brothers. "Any ideas on how we're going to get up there?"

_Silence_

Suddenly, Jiro smirked causing Kaoru to stare at him, confusion evident in her features, before her eyes widened as she understood.

"No. No way in hell, nope. No. Not going to do it," Kaoru automatically snapped, fierce green eyes narrowed towards her unknown counterpart as the boy's smirk had merely widened, much to Kaoru's dismay.

Miyako, raised an eyebrow towards her raven haired friend, "Kaoru, we've got a psycho chasing after us, it's either that thing find us and possibly rip us to shreds or climb up the vent. Whatever Jiro is planning can't be that bad."

Kaoru gaped towards Miyako, perplexed "B-But Miyako! This pervert's obviously planning something!"

"Like what-"

"I don't know- look up our skirts or some shit!" Kaoru argued

"Kaoru" Miyako started, only to be cut off

"He could be planning something extremely sick and Perverted-"

"Kaoru," Miyako tried once again,

"-And you just want to go through with it like-"Kaoru continued,

"KAORU!" Miyako snapped

"What?" Kaoru asked, baffled on why the blonde had decided to raise her voice.

"We're not wearing skirts."

"Oh." Kaoru said, "OH! wait...WHAT-"

**x-x-x  
**

"You're so stupid, you know that," Makoto deadpanned, after Momoko had stubbornly denied his demand on leaving him, the two had lost the group and were currently walking on all fours in the vents.

"I prefer the term 'determined'" Momoko said, rolling her neon pink eyes

"Yeah?" Makoto asked, "Well I still call it stupid," he grunted leading the way as he continued to crawl.

"I wasn't going to just leave you here alone," Momoko muttered, "I'm not the type to leave anyone behind,"

Makoto didn't respond for a moment causing Momoko to wonder whether or not he had even heard her, but was proven wrong when he decided to reply, "There wouldn't of been a point, no one apart from you three can see us, and we've been stuck with that thing for countless of nights."

Momoko frowned at this, was it true? If herself, Kaoru and Miyako could see the three now then why couldn't they during school times? "Have you three gotten a chance to see just exactly what this '_it_' is?"

The ginger haired boy seemed to be debating on whether or not to answer her question, _"...No. we haven't."_

"But then how-"

"Come on ginger, looks like I've found us a safe classroom," he interrupted her rather fast, as if trying to avoid her infant questions that were sure to bombard out of her mouth.

Momoko seemed to frown even more at that but didn't say anything, she was sure that if she asked anything else he would simply continue to avoid her questions. Sighing the teen nodded and watched as he send her a slight smirk before pulling out a pocket knife and going to unscrew the small metal objects that secured the vent lid.

He turned towards Momoko and nodded, "I'll go first, and once I'm down I'll help you."

Momoko was about to retort that she didn't actually need any help but before she could even so much as inhale another breath he had already jumped down, successfully landing on his feet as he looked upwards, blood red eyes meeting neon pink. Momoko couldn't help but slightly flush at this before he gave her a curt nod and held his arms out causing Momoko to stare as if he was joking,

"Makoto- I'll squish you into a pancake, It's fine" the teen spoke, rolling her eyes towards the male

"stop being such a baby and just jump,"

"But-"

"Jump."

"Makoto" Momoko groaned

"Momoko," he returned, smirking towards the girl, his arms still out

"You'll drop me."

"I won't."

"Oh? And how can I be so sure as to trust you? For all I know you could let me fall on my ass." Momoko stated,

"If I did that then it would've been pointless as to help you out until now," Makoto replied rolling his eyes.

"But-"Momoko began to argue

"Just jump Princess, it's not like I'm going to drop you,"

Momoko frowned, staring down towards him, eyes narrowed as she searched his face for any betrayal or give away; finding none, the leader was forced to sigh in defeated as she positioned herself,

"Alright, you win." The girl said, rolling her pink eyes.

"Of course I do."

Momoko merely grumbled before jumping down, her eyes shut tightly as she braced for impact,

"Am I dead? Did the jackass let me fall to my doom?" Momoko spoke, eyes still closed

"Uh, the 'jackass' actually broke your fall, thank you very much." A taunting voice spoke, it sounded so cocky that Momoko had, had to open her bright pink eyes in annoyance

"Oh. So you were serious." Momoko stated as she stared upwards towards the male who held her, secure in his arms.

"Duh, god you must be secretly blonde, you probably just dyed your hair"

"WHAT THE-"

"I'm kidding; besides, there's this genius blonde chick in my math class anyway."

Momoko narrowed her eyes towards the ginger haired male bastard before sighing; there was just no winning with this one.

**x-x-x**

**Me: WOAH. short chappy ouo; ahwell it's an update. –shrugs- **

**Akane: I still can't believe your upating. I'm getting tired of coming here every day to freaking read this stupid script.**

**Me: You ignore the script anyway -.-**

**Akane: Hush. **

**Me: ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING READERS! R N R! 8'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OH-MAH-GOOD GRACIOUS. I'M UPDATING, LIKE ACTUALLY UPDATING!**

**Akane:...wow you're slow. Anyways welcome back to chapter 4 of Unnatural encounters! Oh and thank you to Aria's –cough- very –cough cough- VERY few readers.**

**Me: -.-...BACK TO THE TASK AT HAND! HERE YOU GO MY PRECIOUS MINI SODA CANS 8'D**

**Akane: DISCLAIMER-KUN! GO!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own PPGZ, cos if she did the whole fucking series would be about the RRBZ and PPGZ**

**Me: ;3; They would have made such lovely couples! –blows nose into a tissue OH, OH, OH! PPLS! AKANE OVER HERE IS FINALLY DECIDING TO UPDATE HER GENIUS 8'D! OMFG! YOU KNOW HER USERNAME RIGHT?! HERE. I'LL EVEN UNDERLINE IT IN THE REPLYING THING SO YOU'LL SEE.**

**Replies to comments; **

**KurenaiAkanexX:**** You butt omfg. Why are you eating potato chips in my review section**

**Whiwee13: What's typical?**

**kimeko-chan123: Yeah I can't either xD LOOL. Thanks omg xD**

**x-x-x**

_(And I think you're from another world,_

_And I, couldn't love another girl)_

Kaoru yawned, her eyes half lidded from lack of sleep as she crawled in the vent behind Jiro, the poor raven haired female had been crawling for what seemed like hours and it was really taking a toll on her knees,

"Are we there yet?" The green Powerpuff asked, yawning once again.

"Almost, you tired? You've been yawning back there for like 10 fucking minutes" Jiro rolled his eyes,

"It's five in the fucking morning, who the hell wouldn't be tired?" Kaoru snapped, herself and Jiro had long separated from Miyako and Boomer, the four had decided to go separate ways- which Kaoru was completely against, the thought of staying with the idiot in front of here had caused her to visibly shudder, that and she distrusted the two, she was also wary about the fact that Momoko was with the boy who was probably in love with his snap back.

Jiro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes once again, the male blinked as he stopped, looking down with his forest green eyes. "I think we've got the right classroom." He muttered

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief "Thank the Gods," she muttered "well? what in fuck's name are you waiting for? Obama to appear in robes singing the best of both worlds? Just unscrew the thing!" the green puff hissed, annoyance clear in her lime green eyes.

The male in front of her had to resist the urge to bang his head against the side of the vent, yanking out a pocketknife and muttering about how ungrateful girls were.

As Kaoru waited for the male to finish, she glanced down towards her compact which was safely secured in her white belt, tracing her finger over the green compact with the letter 'P' on it. Confusion struck her, why couldn't they transform? They were all scattered, hiding from something- _someone _and these three boys had an obvious part in it.

"Hey- Kandy?"

Kaoru immediately snapped out of her thoughts as she glared towards the male "It's Kaoru you little shit."

"Yeah, whatever" Jiro waved it off "come on, looks like this classroom is safe." He began to climb down, fortunately a table was directly under the vent, as the male jumped down, and he raised his arms causing Kaoru to scowl.

"I hope when I jump, some miracle will occur and I would've somehow given you a concussion." The tomboy muttered

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow towards the girl and her constant muttering.

"Nothing," Kaoru rolled her eyes, "I don't need your help,"

"wait-"

The tomboy chose to ignore his talk and got herself in a seating position, her legs dangling out while she was still seating inside the air vent, carefully she turned her body around, her palms griping onto the edge as she allowed herself to dangle from the edge fully for a few seconds before letting go and falling onto the table, her legs supporting her weight.

"See," Kaoru spoke, smug "I told you I didn't need any help."

Jiro sighed and rolled his eyes "Alright, alright," now come on, God knows where that thing is and it's better to stay out of plain sight." With that spoken the boy nodded to under the teacher's desk, there was enough room for the both of them to fit without being squished.

Kaoru was about to open her mouth in protest but decided against it seeing as how she had no powers in the situation and she seriously doubted that the boy would be good at defending the two of them- there was also the fact that she wasn't certain he wouldn't go and ditch her.

Sighing, the green Powerpuff girl nodded her head as she made her way towards the desk, as Jiro had already sat under there, she tentatively sat next to him, leaving a small space between the two as she felt her back hit the desk wood.

"Relaxed now?" Jiro asked with a small smirk.

"Very," Kaoru muttered "just what's not relaxing about knowing you're trapped in a school for God knows how long with a possible fucking monster after us. Seriously though, how could I not be?"

The male pouted towards her before smirking once again "if it makes you feel any better, the janitor should be here around 6 and the teachers should show up at around 7."

The green Powerpuff sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Peachy, just absolutely peachy."

The male with raven like hair seemed to perk up slightly as he smirked once more, raising an arm to encircle her waist. "Hey- look at it this way, you get to spend the next few hours with yours truly. What better way to spend the night?"

Kaoru's lip turned into a sneer as she shoved the male off her as she stared at him in utter disgust "don't touch me, And I can think of a hell of a lot more ways."

"Feisty, I like that."

"Go shove your head in a dumpster"

**x-x-x**

A blonde haired girl frowned; she had never actually crawled through the air vents before so she actually hadn't the slightest idea on where they were headed, so Takashi had decided on taking the lead. The blonde was starting to regret wearing a hoodie seeing as how hot it was but there obviously wasn't room for her to take it off now.

After what seemed like years of mindless crawling Miyako sneezed and frowned once more after finally noticing how dusty the vent actually was.

As the blue Powerpuff was so occupied in her thoughts about how the air vent probably stored the worlds dust she had failed to notice that the boy in front of her had actually spoken.

"Oi-"

Miyako blinked twice, "Hm?"

"You know, some might call it rude when being ignored." The male spoke causing Miyako to blink twice once again.

"Oh- sorry, I was thinking about something, what did you say?" Miyako asked looking apologetic—not that there was actually a point seeing as he was in front of her.

Takashi merely shrugged his shoulders as he continued to crawl "God, was this vent always this dusty?" he muttered

"It wasn't THIS duty before," Miyako agreed going to nod her head but noticing that he was in front of her and it would be pointless- again.

"Thought so," Takashi sighed "Oh look the boys bathroom-" he raised an eyebrow towards it causing Miyako to tilt her head in confusion- here she noticed, the vent was wider so she was able to crawl next to him.

"Uhh...Do you need too-"

He immediately held his hand out to shush her causing Miyako to naturally become curious, she was about to look at just what he was staring at but was stopped as he covered her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Why the hell are you trying to look at the guys' bathroom?"

"I wouldn't if you would stop staring."

"Yeah, but it's the GUYS bathroom, you don't see me trying to peep through the girls bathroom."

Miyako spurted, staring at him, mystified "Y-Yeah but-"

"No buts! What if someone was like, peeing in there?"

Miyako gaped towards him, flabbergasted "Are you actually being serious?"

"Well yes- it IS the boys' bathroom Miyako,"

"Takashi, it's like 5:30 in the morning, just who the hell is going to be peeing at this hour?"

"The janitor could" he pointed out.

"Oh my God." Miyako deadpanned, face palming. The boy was doing this on purpose—she just knew it.

"Moving on, I found the library, we can hide there." he spoke, grinning in success causing Miyako to almost fall over.

"Great," Miyako muttered, she rarely got annoyed with people seeing as she was mostly a calm and collected person out of the trio (trio meaning Momoko and Kaoru of course), but this boy was honestly giving her grief, Miyako was usually the person who had her locker overwhelmed with love letters- she was used to people trying to be nice towards her rather than to annoy her- not including Sakamoto of course- that boy was a menace (Miyako had sometimes caught herself wondering just what Momoko had saw in the boy).

Miyako shook her head slightly, noticing that Takashi had already finished unscrewing the lid and was already getting ready to jump down- Miyako didn't even get the chance to ask where he had gotten the pocket knife from as he had already jumped down causing Miyako to narrow her eyes slightly, there seemed to be a table down there at least- that was a good thing.

"Are you coming Miya?" he asked looking up towards the blonde with wide blue eyes- Miyako tilted her head slightly at the nickname but waved it off "Yeah- hold on."

Miyako inwardly groaned as she got ready to jump- she hated heights—granted, she flew on an everyday basis but she usually actually COULD fly, in her current predicament she couldn't fly and even if she did still have her powers it would be useless as it would mean transforming INFRONT of Takashi- being caught up in her thoughts the blonde failed to notice just where she was placing her foot and with a yelp she fell with light blue eyes wide.

"What the-"

Miyako cringed as she felt a person underneath her- she didn't need to figure out just who she had fell on top of and instantly apologized, eyes still wide "Oh my God- I am so sorry!" she let out, apologies flying out of her mouth as she offered her hand towards the male who blinked in a daze- as if his brain was still not processing the fact that he had been used as a human shield.

After a few seconds Miyako was afraid that she had given the poor male a concussion of some sort but nearly sighed in relief when he merely grinned towards her and got up, shrugging her apologies off. Takashi yawned before motioning towards the door at the very back of the classroom. "We can hide over there,"

"Isn't that closet full of spare books?" Miyako asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah—fiction books anyway, either way they have extra bean bags there so I don't really mind."

Miyako yawned and nodded, not finding it in herself to argue in her tired state as she walked towards it. "I never thought I'd say this- but I'm actually looking forward to school starting,"

The boy behind her laughed and couldn't help but agree- opening the door and slumping against a bean bag in glee causing Miyako to roll her eyes as she closed the door, sitting down on a beanbag at the opposite end.

"...Oh my God." Miyako muttered as a thought occurred to her.

"What?" Takashi asked, raising an eyebrow towards her in confusion.

"Takashi. Yesterday was Friday."

"So...-?"

"It's 6 in the morning."

"...its Saturday today, isn't it?"

The male was left with silence and couldn't help but gape towards the girl- his jaw hitting the floor.

"FUCK!"

**x-x-x**

**ME: BAHAHAHAHA. OKAY. UPDATE UE- CHECK! –ticks it off list-**

**Akane: well- it's about time .-.**

**Me: You hardly update yourself -.-**

**Akane:...shush. –stuffs face with nutella-**

**Butch: Oh my God- I love that shit.**

**Brick: Check that Nutella thooo- *^***

**Boomer: Oh My God. Have you ever laid your eyes on anything more amazing?**

**Me:...OMFG. WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE D8! SHOO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE REHERSING YOUR LINES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! GAH! -.- ugh. Incompetent fools. R N R!**


End file.
